Talk:Golden Freddy/@comment-92.99.140.223-20141228141109
Hi Guys! I'm Bonnie_The_Mysteriouse_115! I'm going to make a TON of theories I came up with. Please don't dislike if it's already covered. For the great people out there who share a lot of theories, I need you to help me share this comment on the whole wikia! It's very important. And write at the end: these theories are made by Bonnie_The_Mysteriouse_115. Don't take credit for my stuff k? Ok! Here is the juicy stuff: Theory 1: Phone Guy says foxy is his favorite right? And in the Foxy mini game, the man who killed the kids smiles when he sees foxy. This is a very heavy possibility that, the Phone Guy is ALSO both: the Purple Guy, and Fritz who is the guy who playes night 7. Theory 2 (the longest 1): In "Give Cake To The Children" you see a person crying while the Purple Guy kills the child. Am I correct? Ok: the girl is a she, because it is the only time Freddy goes slower. And the empty, decomposing body's in the middle of the room is the Puppet! So this is what this means: Freddy is in love with the girl who died. But She didn't want to end that relationship. So she went inside the puppets body and stayed there. And in night 4 cutscene, it's the puppet and Freddy's marriage. And also something to support this: when she dies, Freddy goes slower. A kind of sadness that happens when someone kills someone you love a lot right? So he went sad when the Purple Guy kills her. NOTE: this theory has never been told before. So please tell me if it's right. Theory 3: this is about Phone guy in FNAF1. When he dies in night 4, all of these can be heard: Freddy's jingle, foxy banging on the door, Bonnie and chica's noise, and golden Freddy's XSCREAM. So what I think is: all of them where responsible for his death. Theory 4: FNAF1 happened before FNAF2. The reason is: at FNAF2 they say that the new animatronics will be scrapped and the old ones will be fixed and put back. So these are the changes that happened to all the animatronics: Bonnie got a new face mask, chica removed the extra set of teeth, Freddy got is handprints removed, foxy got both his arms and jaws fixed, and golden Freddy got these wires off his eye sockets. So in conclusion you get: S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. How? All of them can't control new changes! Theory 5 (last theory) you can see the bare endosceleton after puppet went out of the box, right? We'll I know for what it is. The murderer put the endosceleton in the box to get inside golden Freddy's suit. After that, he suffered from how the animatronics killed him because they don't welcome strangers. After he died, his soul went inside the suit and gave it life. Then the suit got power to control the animatronics. Since he is the leader. So the bare endosceleton belongs to golden Freddy. Thanks for reading this comment! These theories are made and shared by: Bonnie_The_Mysteriouse_115 (I will make the account after I go inside my email) so goodbye! And stay creative like me!!